When It Comes to You
by SmallNeko
Summary: Kyle had never been good at comforting people, especially Stan. One-shot, rated T for language


Kyle had never been good at comforting people, especially Stan.

Ever since Stan had been diagnosed with Aspergers disease, it became even more difficult for the Jewish boy to help him through whatever was making him glum. In fact, he didn't even want to try anymore.

"Dude!" Kyle shouted from the sidewalk up to Stan's bedroom window, "Do you want to go and get ice cream?"

Stan popped his head out of the window. "Sure dude, I'll be out in a minute." He exclaimed, moving away from the window and taking a swig of the whiskey he had been hiding in his dresser. Kyle didn't know about Stan's stash of the highly intoxicating liquid; he only knew that the boy was incredibly disinterested and depressed.

When Stan wobbled outside of the door, he raised a hand to wave to Kyle. "I got money from my mom and stuff, so, where are we going for ice cream?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"There's a new ice cream shop down the road, and I was thinking we could head over there!" Kyle paused and then spoke again, "Kenny and Cartman have other things to do, so…it's only the two of us today."

Stan laughed a little, grabbing the red head's hand eagerly, "Good! I didn't want to hang out with those shit heads today anyway! Just you and me, dude!" Kyle sighed, a grin forming on his face. "Are you sure you're going to be okay today, Stan?"

The black-haired boy didn't say a word; he just dragged his friend along to the ice cream shop that was a block away. Once they got there, they both ordered a chocolate cone.

"Why don't we go to Stark's Pond and eat our ice cream?" Kyle suggested. Stan nodded his head and grasped the red-haired boy's hand again. The two were careful not to let their ice cream fall out of their cones as they scampered off to Stark's Pond.

The two sat on a log at the edge of the pond, staring down at the water, licking their ice cream in delight. Neither of them said a word until one of them finished their cone. Stan was done first and exclaimed, "The sky looks cool today, dude!"

"Where?" Kyle asked. Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and showed him the purple and pink sky of dusk. "Oh, sweet! It does look cool today, huh—" The Jewish boy turned his head to look at the black-haired boy, but he was crying. "Stan? Hey, why are you crying?"

Stan looked down at the ground then back at Kyle. "I don't know dude, I really don't know anymore. It's just…the world looks so beautiful right now, and I really can't realize that on my own. When I got that diagnosis, it really felt like everything was shit…but now, I feel like I shouldn't have…" The dark-haired boy stopped talking for a moment, so Kyle had a chance to respond.

"You shouldn't have what?" Kyle questioned him, but he wouldn't answer. Stan continued to sit there, his eyes wet from all the tears that fell onto his cheek. "Stan! You shouldn't have done what? Tell me!" The red head was starting to get angry with the other boy.

"When I first got my diagnosis, these people gave me something to stop the pain of the real world…so everything wouldn't be like shit. It was something bad…it was whiskey— alcohol. I've actually been drinking it to get rid of the pain…" Stan explained, placing his hand over Kyle's. "But Kyle…I'm not proud of it, and I really want to stop…I drank a little before, but it wore off quickly and now…now I realize that the world around me isn't as shitty as I thought it was. So, I'm going to stop drinking it, and…get rid of the pain by making myself enjoy life."

Kyle stared wide-eyed at his friend, who he was proud of for telling the truth. In another sense, he was not because of the pain that he had been causing himself by drinking whiskey. "Stan, it's okay. I mean, you only drank it for awhile, right? And now that it's over, you can have a good time again! I'll…I'll help you, Stan. Don't worry; you'll have a joyful life from now on…" Kyle said, looking at the dark-haired boy wipe his tears off his face.

Stan smiled, giggling a bit while pulling his friend close. "I'll get you through this, dude." Kyle whispered, grinning as he hugged Stan, "I love you."

"I love you too." Stan said as he wiped more tears off of his face. He let go of the red-haired boy. The two stared at the sky, enjoying the darkness as it settled in. "Hey, Kyle, what are Kenny and Cartman doing?"

Kyle took a moment to try and remember what they had been preoccupied with, but came up blank, "Now, probably nothing. Why?"

"We should go get them to come with us." Stan answered. The red head smiled, "Where are we going?"

"It's something new day after day, dude, we can go wherever! For now, let's go grab those two shit heads and walk around town!" The black-haired boy exclaimed, intertwining Kyle's fingers with his own. The two ran off to go find Cartman and Kenny, even though they secretly both wanted to have the rest of the amazing day to just the two of them.

Kyle had never been good at comforting people, but when it comes to Stan, he knows exactly what to say to make the boy have a grin on his face again.

**A/N: Style or not? I don't know, but I tried to make this a good story! I'm hoping to make more South Park fanfics, and to finish a different one that I had been working on. (Oh god I hope I did their personalities okay this time…) Please review and favorite!**


End file.
